


slow dance.

by aliiceangeliic



Series: rp blog drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, F/M, Gen, Starfire + Jinx Friendship, Starfire and Beast Boy only make minor appearances, crosspost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliiceangeliic/pseuds/aliiceangeliic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off with loud laughing and all the team together and having fun- she sits out for a while, feeling like an outsider who certainly didn’t belong, not here and not with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow dance.

It starts off with loud laughing and all the team together and having fun- she sits out for a while, feeling like an outsider who certainly didn’t belong, not here and not with them. It was a celebration of heroes and due to that little incident, and her budding friendship with some of the Titans, Jinx had been dragged along. She had tried to say no.

At one point Starfire and Beast Boy check on her and she tells them that she’s fine, really, she just doesn’t like scenes like this, and Star smiles and nods, but she stays so that Jinx won’t be alone while Beast Boy returns to his best friend for more fun. Star tells her about her first time at a dance club, and how she did not know she was meant to bring shovels but she wasn’t supposed to either because human vernacular is strange to her, and Jinx just chuckles and the two sit there silently until she encourages the princess to go out and have some fun, she’ll be fine. 

After a few songs she feels a hand on her shoulder. It’s Robin, so she feels better about that but she quietly says that she doesn’t enjoy being touched suddenly if she can’t see who it is. He says sorry, but smiles. She smiles too.

Despite the smile, Jinx makes a few attempts to convince him to leave- he stays, however, and eventually they just talk. About the celebration, and the city, and has he tried that new coffee shop down the road? It’s great, and it serves her favorite- he laughs at said favorite’s name, bubble tea. They agree to visit it tomorrow.

 Then he takes her hand and gently pulls her away from the wall, telling her that that’s enough of that and she’s part of the celebration too, even if she hadn’t intended it. That even if she didn’t want to, she was still their friend and what sort of friends would they be if they let her sit in the shadows uncomfortable? So she lets him pull her into a couple dances and soon enough, she’s laughing with him, too. 

As one song ends, everything starts to slow down, but Robin keeps her there, face flushed- from the dancing or from blushing, she doesn’t know. So Jinx laughs and stays, but makes it clear that it’s only because he asked. He get’s even redder- her face feels a little warm too. 

It’s something sweet playing now, soft and gentle- like how he’s holding her and how she’s smiling at him. She mutters that she doesn’t mind this, really, but she didn’t take him for the type- it flusters him more, and it occurs to her that he doesn’t seem very confident about this. Cmon, Birdbrain, she grins as she bumps her forehead against his lightly with her arms around his neck, let’s just stay like this for a while.

She doesn’t know how long they do. 


End file.
